A Different View
by BunnyRabbitHopsWhenExcited-Me
Summary: It's all the same characters so far, just a little different persanalities.. well just stronger persanalities and begginings are a little different. Okay I suck at summeries, but please read :
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first time writing these fanfiction stuff sooo... Please keep an open mind! All the characters are the same.. so far. I dont know I might change it soon... but yah they do have different persanalities, well at least Clary will. ;) give her a little more of a back bone if you know what I'm saying... well..THANKYOU!**

**Oh and I don't own anything and possibly could not even imagine coming up with any of the character or ideas that were created by the most spectacular Cassandra Clare... well enjoy?... ****at least I hope you do.. hahah**

**

* * *

**

Simon?...

A sudden insistent loud banging awoke Clary with a start flinging herself off of her bed landing without a sound into a fighting position within seconds, before she even began to comprehend what was happening. Seconds passed before her sleepy haze lifted allowing her the ability to think clearly once more. Some one was knocking on her door... Loudly. Sighing in exasperation Clary slowly lifted herself out of her crouch hearing a few cracks and pops coming from her body as if punishing her for moving. Glancing at the electric green clock on her nightstand she noticed it was 4 a.m. Who the hell would come to see me this late?... Or more pacifically, THIS EARLY! Clary thought to herself while making her way towards her electric green door. Taking a deep breath she put her hand onto the silver door knob twisting it slowly before yanking it open. A small yelp of surprise came from the figure standing on her doorstep. On closer inspection she realized that the figure was indeed human... A male... Young... And-wait! What the hell was Simon doing?

"Hey," Clary said not really knowing how to start up a conversation. I mean usually the person who commenced the knocking on the door should be the one who starts up the dialogue, but apparently Simon was just incapable of being civilized.

"Hey." He said back a little sheepishly, as if to prove her point.

"So..." She said a little hesitantly trying not to let her emotions take over her voice, but she just couldn't help it in the end. Hey, she was an impulsive person so what. "Sorry Simon you know you're always welcome her at ANY time of coarse but, what the bloody hell are you doing here at four in the morning?"

"Well..." And that's when she noticed it for the first time. The signs were all there, she felt stupid for not noticing before. Slowly Clary let her gaze run over him from head to toe and then back again slowly taking in all the signs she should've noticed right on the spot. He was swaying as if the world was changing it's gravitational force every now and again, his eyes were hazed over a little, his attention not really focused on anything, and of coarse his breathe gave him away on the spot.

"Simon," Clary started interrupting him without a thought, "you're drunk." It was a statement not a question but he answered it anyway.

"Yew's."

"Well, fuck." She sighed raising her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. Deciding on being a saint that day Clary opened the door wider allowing him to be able to get inside, after all it did just start to rain. "Come in."

"Taunks Thray." Simon stated graciously while simultaneously tripping over the last step on her stairs forcing her to dive in to catch him from doing a complete face-plant into her door. Apparently his body decided to pass out right at that moment as if nothing in the world could've kept him conscious. Sighing again, but this time louder, she bent over lower taking the inside of Simons thigh with one hand and holding onto his shoulder with the other she easily tossed him onto her back. Carrying him into the living room like some kind of sacrificial lamb she brought in from the grocery store down the street. pffttt. Like they would sell sacrificial lambs... But maybe if you ordered it in- Sighing for the third time that night Clary dumped Simon onto the old hippie smelling couch tugging the wool woven blanket from the back to drape on him and tuck him in tight so hopefully he wouldn't accidentally roll over and fall onto the hard wooden floors. Would serve him right for getting drunk of coarse... But she would just get her revenge on him in the morning. She couldn't wait. Leaning over his sleeping form she carefully took off his glasses and set them on the coffee table exactly opposite of where he lay. But before walking away from him she couldn't help herself from looking at least one more time. Simon was her best friend. Has been her best friend since they were where little tikes running around the yard screaming at the older neighborhood kids while throwing rocks at oncoming traffic. They were some tough iron kids no doubt about it, well at least that's what her dad used to always say to her. Crushing that thought before it got too out of hand Clary leaned back over her best friend softly brushing back some stray locks of hair that had fell onto his face probably when she threw him down. Leaving before she lost the will power to do so she leaned over him one last time softly brushing her lips against his forehead. Not a kiss, just a brush for comfort. No matter what he did, she would always love him. He would always be her big brother.

"Goodnight Simon," She whispered quietly while getting up taking her time to walk backwards from the couch just to keep him in her view for a few more seconds, "It's been to long." and then she went to bed. Again.


	2. Breakfast Chatter

SO I KNOW I JUST POSTED A CHAPTER BUT... HEY I'M GONNA JUST GO FOR IT! hahahah...

okay i know that was just bad... in a really bad sort of way... sooo... FORGET IT!

17:23:01

Waking up this early in the morning was not an enjoyable act to commit. The night before Clary fell asleep she set her alarm clock for 6a.m. so that she would be awake and have enough time to get ready to get her revenge upon the lovely sleeping beauty, and let's just say she was no prince in shinning armor. Tip toeing her way closer to the coach she had lay him down just a few hours ago on she raised up the pan she had brought in from the kitchen along with the wooden spoon she bought for her new place just a few days ago, costing her most of her food money but due to the current circumstances it was looking less like a sacrifice and more like an investment by the close enough Clary slowly lowered the pan and spoon down to meet within inches of Simons ear. Making sure he would get the full effect of the noise she was going to grant upon his angelic person. Taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves she heard a silence go through the room like the eerie silence before a big storm capable of tearing wives and children limb from limb. And since she was already going on that train of thought...

DING DING DING! "Simon wake your slimy hung-over sleazebag of a tennis racket bugs bunny vermisica conswalo deengo brentgo philgo dragan breath ugly fat ass up! DING DING DING DING DING!

Simon rose off of the couch so quickly he ended up on the carpeted floor hitting his head on the coffee table on the way up threw his lashes he was able to directly look at Clary. The only adjective that could be used to describe his expression was one of true horror, which sadly in the end sent her over the edge. Dropping the spoon and pan she doubled over clutching her sides painfully trying to get at least a smidgen of her control back but apparently her body wasn't going to let her do that just yet.

"Clary what the fuck was that for?" Simon screeched causing her to become suddenly sober. Rising up into her full height Clary could see that he was rubbing the back of his neck and part of his head as if trying unsuccessfully to rub all the pain he felt turned her head to the side in a calculating expression while walking over to his sprawled out form taking in all the details she could in the limited amount of time he was allotted to have before he got really pissed off at her. Sighing she held out her hand to him allowing him to pull himself up. Slightly unsteady on his feet she grasped his upper arm to help steady him to only have him flinch away from her as if she had done some horrible deed to get awarded to this treatment.

"Simon," Clary said using the sweetest voice she could manage, "I didn't really mean to get you angry. I just thought since you are such a heavy sleeper and all that it would be easier to go to the heavy guns before I relied on the weak super sockers."

"Ah-huh, riiiight." He said, making his voice drip with sarcasm. "So, why did you need to wake me up at this ungodly forsaken hour for Fray."

"God Simon!" She screamed taking her palmed hand and using it to smack him up side the head earning her a flinch on his part. Good she thought heatedly, he deserved it."You of all people know what that does to me!"

"Yeah," He replied chuckling a few times under his breath before raising his hand up back to his neck but this time he rubbed it because he felt awkward, not because of the pain. It was a jester she had gotten use to over the years. "Sorry about that."

Taking in a deep breathe Clary let out a long exhausted sigh allowing herself to think. Repeating to herself over and over again; calm. Calm. Calm. Calm. Raising her chin she was able to look Simon right in the eyes. His eyes were a dark brown that seemed to remind her of life. Taking one more deep breathe she began,"Thanks Si-"

"Fray. Fray. Fray. Fray." Simon shouted excitedly interrupting the sincere apology she was going to give him, but now? Not so much. Leaping the three feet of distance between them in one bound easily she tackled him to the ground pinning his arms with her hand and his legs with her feet. Leaning down she got right up into his face a sneer plastered on hers.

"Take. That. Back." She whispered furiously enunciating each and every word as if talking to a five year old. Simons face was pale, well at least paler than usual. His eyes where looking similar to those of a deer's staring into the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. The whites of his eyes were clearly visible. "Take. It. Back." I repeated again not knowing if he really got the message or not. As is coming out of a haze Simon shook his head a few times like he was cleaning all the cobwebs out o his head. Slowly narrowing his eyes he flipped her over taking her completely by surprise allowing her no reaction time. Seconds later they where in the same position only Simon was in Clary's spot and Clary was in Simon's spot. Leaning in closer Simon whispered back in just the same tone and volume as she had just moments before.

"And. How. Are. You. Going. To. Stop. Me. Fray?" Looking up into Simons face right then and then Clary couldn't help but remember him from the old days when they use to play zombie knight with each other. It was definitely a fond memory she had kept close to her throughout the years that have passed.

"You really don't want to know." I replied sheepishly looking down to focus all of my attention to my stomach, refusing to look back into his eyes. She knew that normal people wouldn't freak out and go all crazy bitch on her best friend for just calling her by her last name, but then again normal people didn't get turned on by people calling her by her last name. She knew it was weird and freaky but she just couldn't help her reaction. She would definitely love to stop her little.. Problem from ever occurring again. It would definitely help her when a substitute teacher decided to come in and teach the class overly bluntly calling out the students last name or roll call. Jesus did she hate those days. Then all of a sudden she felt Simons weight lift off of her forcing her eyes to fling open in shock. She didn't know how long she had been stuck in her little fantasy dream world but she hoped it wasn't for long, she didn't want to make him feel any more awkward than he probably already did.

"Sorry," He said clearing his throat loudly before continuing, "so.. We still going to Pandemonium tonight or what?" Raising my self up into a sitting positing I watched him curiously. Simon hated going to Pandemonium as he had obviously stated a million times before. He twitched a few times under the intensity of her gaze but otherwise his eyes never faltered.

"Sure," she replied a little bit reluctantly hoping none of her feelings found their way into her voice, "I'm just surprised that you remembered after all you were completely plastered last night. Tell you the truth I thought you wouldn't even remember your name this morning let alone your address."

"Yah, well. I had a pretty shity night and I didn't feel like remembering it. That's all. There doesn't need to be any inquisition or anything. Just leave it be." Knowing that Simon would tell her when he was ready Clary easily dropped the subject. She was going to find out eventually anyway. They had no secrets between each other. Bouncing up to her feet Clary lent out her hand out to Simon a second time that day pulling him up to his 6 Ft 7 something height. Tilting her head back Clary smiled at him with all the warmth she could manage trying to convey the message that 'yes, she was there for him and always would be' through the one foot five inches difference. To her immediate relief he smiled right on back.

"So, want some breakfast?" She asked, trying to break the silence that seemed to descend upon them from the depths of hell.

"Sure," he said happily. She knew he loved her cooking almost as much as he loved his video game console, and let me tell you, that says an awful lot about my cooking. "What are you making me today ma petite quenelle?"

"Vous devrez attendre juste et voir mon petit gamer." She replied wickedly whipping around to run into the kitchen at full tilt. Leaving Simon to stand there looking after her in a confused state of shock, when had Clary learned how to speak French in such a perfect accent, led alone understand it? Shaking off his worry he followed his little red headed pixie of a friend into the kitchen walking in on her pulling out eggs, milk, and other ingredients from various places hidden in the assortment of hideaways they had inside their kitchen. By what she took out Simon could usually found it easy to guess just exactly what she was about to make, and by the looks of things, she was about to make his favorite food known to all of man kind all around the world. French Toast. Man did he love her or what? Leaning against the door jam that led into the room he crossing his arms out in front of him he watched. She silently began to hum underneath her breath to a tune he had never heard before, but suprisingly pleasant to his ears to hear. Whisking out the eggs she soon made the mixture you had to soak the bread into while simultaneously swinging her hips to the beat she made. Twirling and whisking and flipping and singing, she did it all. How she was able to multitask all of this at once while making food that was so mouth watering it would be sinful, he had no clue what so ever. She was just amazing like that. As if sensing his gaze on her Clary whipped around to face him with a turn so graceful she would have made any ballet dancer seethe with pure jealousy.

"Come on," She said impatiently pointing the spatula in her hand towards the seats that pulled up to the counter, "sit." And then she continued to cook. He really didn't mind. Sitting down he found, as he did every time she cooked him food, that he found her dance and song oddly soothing. Less than twenty minutes went by of her song and dance musical breakfast diner routine before she had fully cooked a breakfast platter for a king. After placing 7 pieces of French toast 10 pieces of bacon a large cup of orange juice and maple syrup in front of him she turned back around to clean up the mess she had already made. She was a little OCD about some things... Like the kitchen. Simon completely understood, well at least slightly understood. Clary was no Suzy Homemaker type but the kitchen was still her sanctuary, like a place of prayer for a religious man, and she treated it accordingly.

"Hey Clary?" Simon asked her hesitantly not really wanting to break her away from that sunshine and rainbow mood she somehow acquired.

"Yah-" Clary replied with a sort of sing song voice.

"Why did you make me so much breakfast to eat? I mean not that I'm not grateful at all, it's just that you usually make me less than you did today and I was wondering if that was on purpose of it maybe it was on accident or it-" Taking a deep breath on a inhale Simon stopped talking and let out a large sigh knowing with out a doubt he was rambling on like a fool, but who could blame them. No one ever talked bad about Clarys cooking, for two reasons. One; there really was not one thing you could say bad about her cooking. It was just so amazing. Two; she would beat the living daylights out of you if you so much as even implied her food lacked something that could not supply. To his complete and utter surprise Clary turned around slowly showing him a massive grin the size of the sun as if it would soon pop off of her face.

"I made you so much, mon petit gamer,because you had already threw up everything else you had inside of your stomach last night. Now you must fill yourself up again, L'obtient ?"

"Yes." I replied not allowing my voice to even reach above a down into my breakfast I began to stuff my face in with huge gaping mouthfuls. For one thing because it just tasted too good to be true and for another he really didn't know what to say to her at the moment. She was just seemed full of surprises this morning. Where did the nick names she had begun to call him come from? Mon petit gamer? And why did it cause a strange and foreign heat to lick its way up onto his neck and crawl itself up to his cheeks where it seemed to stay. This was definitely had always felt flustered around Clary ever since they were little. Well at least ever since his feelings for her began to strengthen and evolve into something else intierally. He knew how she felt about him and he was okay with that. He as okay with that.

"Want to play some video games before we have to get ready to leave?" Clary asked driving him out of his day dream so fast he it left him gasping for air. "Simon?" She asked a little concerned with her best friends behavior. Gaining back control over his breathing Simon looked back to Clary smiling slightly with the answer he knew he was going to give. No matter what the question was, he always had the same answer for her, "Sure," he replied, "sure Clary." And then they went to play Modern Warfare 2 killing and slashing and bonding. It was a good day so far. If only he didn't have this stupid hangover...


End file.
